Seventy Times 7
by Fluffy Tranquil
Summary: "I remember I kept thinking that I know you never would, and now I know I want to kill you like only a best friend could." What would happen if Clare cheated on Eli with the person he trusted the most? Had the idea for a while. RxR! I don't own Degrassi!.


**Okay, song fic idea I had for a while! Would be better, but I seriously need to go to bed! Song, please listen: "Seventy Times 7", by Brand New.**

* * *

><p><em>Back in school they never taught us what we needed to know,<em>  
><em>like how to deal with despair, or someone breaking your heart<em>

School. The place that's supposed to _prepare _us for our future. I wished they'd be able to tell me that this would happen.

_For twelve years I've held it all together but a night like this is begging to pull me apart._

We've been best friends for a long time, but…I don't think I can do this anymore.

_I played it quiet, left you deep in conversation._  
><em>I felt uncool and hung out around the kitchen.<em>

I couldn't face you after what you'd done.

_I remember I kept thinking that I know you never would,_  
><em>and now I know I want to kill you like only a best friend could.<em>

But then I realized that I wouldn't get over this unless I did something about it.

_Everyone's caught on to everything you do_  
><em>Everyone's caught on to.<em>

It was clear that both of you were doing this; anyone would be able to notice it.

_As if this happening wasn't enough I got to go_  
><em>and write a song just to remind myself how bad it sucked.<em>

The memory is always there, as I assume that the two of you have continued on with your back-stabbing. She and I broke up, so you have all the opportunity you want now.

_Ignore the sun, the covers over my head._  
><em>I wrote a message on my pillow that says, "Jesse, stay asleep in bed."<em>

Maybe I need to put my life on hiatus for the moment.

_So don't apologize. I hope you choke and die._  
><em>Search your cell for something with which to hang yourself.<em>

But I'm sure that after any amount of time I spend in the dark, I'll still be pissed about everything. Maybe I'll be so angry that I won't forgive you, and it'll make me do something stupid.

_They say you need to pray if you want to go to heaven_  
><em>but they don't tell you what to say when your whole life has gone to hell.<em>

And, yeah, we're supposed to look out for each other and not wish any bad things on people, but I can't help what I'm feeling.

_Everyone's caught on to everything you do_  
><em>Everyone's caught on to<em>

I found out the hard way. I wasn't the first one to know.

_And everyone's caught on to everything you do (And I can't let you, let me down again.)_  
><em>Everyone's caught on to (And I can't let you, let me down again)<em>

Though who would want to tell their best friend that they were sleeping with their girlfriend?

_So, is that what you call a getaway?_  
><em>Tell me what you got away with.<em>

But the way _you _reacted, and the way _you _handled it was even more childish than I can fathom.

_Cause I've seen more spine in jellyfish._  
><em>I've seen more guts in eleven-year-old kids.<em>

Now, I can say that I would probably trust total strangers more then you. At least they wouldn't lie to me.

_Have another drink and drive yourself home._  
><em>I hope there's ice on all the roads.<em>

Your karma will come soon enough.

_And you can think of me when you forget your seat belt,_  
><em>and again when your head goes through the windshield.<em>

I just hope you remember your mistakes so you can avoid them next time.

_And is that what you call tact?_  
><em>You're as subtle as a brick in the small of my back.<em>

If you thought your idea of trying to play it off would work, you were definitely mistaken.

_So let's end this call, and end this conversation._

Our friendship is over; that would be clear to anyone.

_And is that what you call a getaway?_  
><em>Well tell me what you got away with.<em>

I guess you didn't care that you lost me. You only cared about what you stole from me.

_Cause you left the frays from the ties you severed_  
><em>When you say best friends means friends forever<em>

I cannot forget your existence entirely. I don't think my brain could quite process that.

_So, is that what you call a getaway?_  
><em>Well tell me what you got away with.<em>

But the fact that we've been best friends since the first grade doesn't mean that I can forgive you.

_Cause I've seen more spine in jellyfish._  
><em>I've seen more guts in eleven-year-old kids.<em>

You still did what you did, and I thought you were more mature.

_Have another drink and drive yourself home._  
><em>I hope there's ice on all the roads.<em>

Sometimes I wonder what would happen if, for once, you got what you deserve.

_And you can think of me when you forget your seat belt,_  
><em>And again when your head goes through the windshield.<em>

And maybe then you would understand how I felt…

_Everyone's caught on to everything you do (And I can't let you, let me down again)_  
><em>Everyone's caught on to (And I can't let you, let me down again)<em>

…when you were acting out in the open…

_And everyone's caught on to everything you do (And I can't let you, let me down again)_  
><em>Everyone's caught on to (And I can't let you, let me down again)<em>

…when everyone knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, let's all leave a nice review! (…hopefully :) I never get reviews on my songfics… Song fic in Adam's POV to come soon! :D Look out for it!  
><strong>


End file.
